japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dartz
Dartz is another major main villain in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. He was the last potentate of the city of Atlantis, and even his history is tied to that of the lost city. Background In the anime starting ten thousand years ago, the city of Atlantis, an island that is isolated from the rest of the outside world, was a perfect civilization as it was surrounded by water. One day, however, meteors suddenly rained down upon the kingdom. These meteorites were mysterious and powerful stones of the great Orichalcos, and glowed a bright greenish blue. These stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, the city of Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, even more advanced than the modern world of today. However, as time goes on with power comes corruption and greed for him. Ironheart, the former king of Atlantis, happily gave his throne up to his only child and son, Dartz. Soon afterwards, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in many people, by turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife, Iona become a horrid, ugly beast. (In the Japanese version, she attacks him and he kills her with his sword). Confused and very frightened at what's happening, Dartz consulted a small stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz massive great power, and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It told him to resurrect an ancient dragon known as The Great Leviathan (Orichalcos God in the Japanese version), in which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of all the evil. Eventually, Dartz became very corrupted, and misguided for the rest of his life. Ironheart and Dartz's only daughter Chris had fled with Skye the wolf, and had called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons (in actuality, three soldiers who Dartz had transformed into dragons) for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, however an army of benevolent magical creatures including the three dragons—led by Ironheart met up with Dartz’s army of evil Orichalcos Soldiers and The Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious. The three dragons were frozen in ice, and the magical creatures were sent back to their own world. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Great Leviathan was sealed away from this world. The island of Atlantis however sadly sank beneath the bottom of the sea. The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe the world to be a wicked place, and that man had an inherent malice inside of his heart. The transformation the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlanteans was, he believed, the punishment for being evil, as the outside of man became as twisted as their inside. Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may reconstruct it in the image of glorious Atlantis. To do so, Dartz required human souls. He proceeded to wander the Earth for the next 10,000 years, presumably kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos, and knew he had found one of the powerful souls he required when he encountered the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, witnessing his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He also witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon pursuing Thief King Bakura and his Diabound. However, Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in his way. He therefore had to wait another 5000 years (3000 in the Japanese version) to capture the Pharaoh's soul. It is unclear precisely when Dartz began to collect human souls, but eventually, Dartz established a multinational conglomerate named Paradius, which became a well-known, yet mysterious force in the business world. But this was not the only organization Dartz had formed. He also controlled the Doma Organization (Paradius in the English version), a group formed to gather souls to feed the Great Leviathan by challenging unsuspecting players to games of Duel Monsters only to have their souls taken by "The Seal of Orichalcos", a card he had suffused with the Orichalcos' power. For ten thousand years, Dartz had collected the souls of his adversaries, and many innocent people in order to fuel the return of the Great Leviathan into this world. With time, the number of souls Dartz had stolen stretched into the millions, thanks in part to his three loyal minions. Personality While being the new ruler of Atlantis, he was once a kind King. He cared about his family and kingdom. Once he saw the dark side of everything he became completely evil. He wanted to destroy his family. He even to the point battled his father. He then formed Doma by making Rafael, Alister, and Valon lost what they originally had in their life. He didn't care about anyone, and only wants to sacrifice souls to revive a legendary monster. He wanted the soul of Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba because he saw all three of them as a great threat to his plan. However when Yugi was captured, Dartz didn't care and decided to use Yugi as bait to lure Yami Yugi. Dartz was happy when Joey's soul was captured. Dartz even used Yugi to battle Yami Yugi, however he was surprised when Yugi didn't wanted to attack Yami Yugi. Dartz even enjoy mocking Kaiba and was happy when he got his soul too. Ironically Dartz knocked out Mokuba, Tea and Tristan because he deemed all three of them as weak souls that he didn't want to sacrifice. After being free from darkness, he decided to return home with his daughter and father. But also thanks the two Yugis for freeing him. Appearance His character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Dartz's usual outfit attire consists of closed white, and blue robes. His outfit also includes a foot length cloak which trails behind him, padded shoulders, cuffed wrists, a raised collar and a stone bearing the symbol of the Orichalcos around his neck. He wears a fragment of the Orichalcos Stone in a chain on his forehead. His light blue hair features a two locked fringe and trails to near knee length and is tied at waist length. Dartz originally had gold irises, but after being corrupted by the Orichalcos, he has heterochromic irises; his right iris is green and his left is gold. His right iris became green when he was corrupted by the Orichalcos, but returned to the gold color after he was defeated by Yami Yugi. During the final duel he wears a Chaos Duel Disk. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Dartz's most recent underlings, Rafael, Valon and Alister a trio of Duel Monsters players (called Doma's Three Swordsmen in Japanese version) had their lives manipulated by Dartz to make them feel only hatred, molding them to be ideal servants to his cause. He gave them each a small fragment of the Orichalcos, which can be used to break the "Seal of Orichalcos" from outside in case of emergency, and gives them magical abilities that rival the Millennium Items. Once aware of the fact that the Pharaoh had been reincarnated and his spirit revived in the present day, Dartz began his agenda to take his soul by freezing over the Tablet of Memories, preventing the Pharaoh from remembering his own past. Later, he ordered his minions to steal the Egyptian Gods Cards, using their power along with human souls to revitalize the Leviathan. Subsequently, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were released and joined forces with the Legendary Dragons as the souls of both them and their friends come under threat. Dartz's surviving family would assist Yami Yugi in recovering his self-confidence and the trust of "Timaeus". Events eventually converge on a Duel between Yami Yugi, Kaiba, and Dartz, in which Yami Yugi claimed victory by unlocking the power of the Legendary Dragons and returning them to their true forms. Kaiba, Joey and Yugi's souls are liberated from the clutches of the Leviathan. However, Dartz sacrificed his own soul, with his human body reduced to dust, to give Leviathan enough power to fully resurrect and raise Atlantis once more with himself combined with the Great Beast. In the ensuing battle, Yami Yugi released the spirits of the Egyptian Gods from within the Leviathan and together they destroyed it, discharging all of the captive souls. However, a trace of its darkness remains, revealing the Leviathan's original form, along with Dartz's soul, which Yami Yugi is able to banish, freeing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos and allowing him to be reunited with the spirits of his family and enter the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea. Quotes *Join me and together we can rule the world *So many souls, so little time. *After all we have the perfect bait Relationships 'Ironheart' 'Iona' He loved his wife and was devastated that he accidentally killed her. 'Chris' 'Yami Yugi' 'Yugi Muto' 'Joey Wheeler' 'Mokuba Kaiba' 'Seto Kaiba' Tea Gardner Tristan Taylor Duke Devlin Rebecca Hawkins Arthur Hawkins Mai Valentine Skye the Wolf Timaeus Critias Hermos Rex Raptor Weevil Underwood Alister Rafael Valon Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Ironheart' (Father) *'Iona' (Wife/dead) *'Chris' (Daughter) Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Yu Emao *'English voice actor' : Wayne Grayson all information on Dartz came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dartz ' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males